The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Two-dimensional barcodes can store more data than conventional barcodes, e.g., a universal product code (UPC), while still providing for fast readability/scanning. Two-dimensional barcodes can include quick response (QR) codes, Aztec codes, Data Matrix codes, and the like. Two-dimensional barcodes generally include dark (black) squares or dots arranged in a square or rectangular pattern on a contrasting (white) background. The dark (black) squares represent data stored by the two-dimensional barcode. For example, the data can be a uniform resource locator (URL) for a web page. A mobile computing device, e.g., a mobile phone, executing two-dimensional barcode reader software can read (or “scan”) the two-dimensional barcode. Scanning of the two-dimensional barcode can cause the mobile computing device to automatically access the stored data, e.g., the web page indicated by the URL.